


Wasabi, Or All the Things We Leave Behind

by Silicu (silmil)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cabin Fic, First Christmas, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Snowball Fight, Sushi, Warming Up, iPhone Chats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:37:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2839943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silmil/pseuds/Silicu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi hates Chriastmas, Eren loves hot chocolate, Hanji is going to suffer and Mikasa is creepy. Oh, and Erwin and Armin might take over the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wasabi, Or All the Things We Leave Behind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eho/gifts).



> This is my fill for the 2014 Ereri Secret Santa Exchange, a present to the lovely [remembrance-of-the-devils](http://remembrance-of-the-devils.tumblr.com/). I hope I don't disappoint, dear! Have a Merry Christmas :*
> 
> I'd like to thank my real-life Levi for proofreading and being such a good role model for what I've written.

Levi hated December.

It wasn’t an unfounded hate, really. It was a very reasonable, understandable dislike that tainted every wretched day of the cursed month and plagued his mood, which made human interactions even more annoying. And since there were more interactions necessary during this accursed time of the year, it only turned into a vicious, stressful, infuriating cycle of I-hate-people-but-I-have-to-be-with-people-and-I-hate-people-even-more-because-I-have-to-be-with-them.

Levi hated the god-awful mess of slippery, gray sludge in the streets, because the weather was cold enough for snow to accumulate, but not cold enough to stop it from melting. Add the constant fretting and excessive running around stores for Christmas shopping, and did we mention the fucking nasty sludge everywhere?

Levi hated the work backlog that always seemed to present itself right before the holidays, because everyone and their dog knew Levi would be the only person in the fucking firm who wouldn’t be traveling for the holidays and they gracefully decided to dump all their shit on his desk in the last fucking minute. How were those people respectable adults if they couldn’t get their work done at least a fucking day before the fucking deadline???

Levi hated Christmas and all the fucking hypocritical gift-giving and charity bullshit. If you’re gonna be a decent person, he figured, you have to be a fucking decent person all the time, not to choose only one stupid, cold, wretched day of the year when you act all happy and giving and shit just to make yourself feel better.

And, most of all, Levi hated his birthday. Hated that his birthday just so happened to coincide with said Hypocrite Day and hated that people always acted like it was such a big fucking deal. He hated the corporate celebrations Erwin dragged him to, and he hated the enthusiastic after-day parties Hanji threw just to feel better about not being free on the actual day.

And maybe it went a little deeper than that. Maybe he hated it because he’d had to shrug it off his entire life, because, yeah, he gets it, it’s fine, it’s a family holiday, he shouldn't expect his friends to miss the family dinners and come to his lame-ass party, especially when everyone knew Levi hated parties.

Well, maybe there was a fucking reason he hated fucking parties.

So, yes, Levi hated December. He hated it with a passion that rivaled his hate for unprofessional over-eager assholes and for poorly organized work-spaces.

So, again, why the fuck was he doing this?

 

 

Levi had tried having fun once. It ended up with a thrashed motorcycle (Erwin’s), a pair of broken glasses and bones (Hanji’s), a depleted savings account (Levi’s) and a debt to both of those assholes for life (Levi’s, again, just because life hates him that way).

Also, he was certain, _positive_ , that he had never told Eren when his birthday was. Which either meant that the kid was a scary-ass over-informed stalker who was hiding his deviance behind an innocent façade and planned to kill him and serve him for Christmas dinner, or that Hanji was being ‘helpful’ again. And by being helpful, he meant sticking her fucking nose in things that had nothing at all to do with her.

Well, he was pretty sure he could hand Eren’s ass back to him on a silver plate if he tried anything, and he already had about ten different plans for killing Hanji as it was.

But this fling with Eren was… new. It was new enough for things not to have gone to shit yet, honeymoon phase and all that; or rather the the-sex-is-still-good-enough-for-me-to-get-over-your-disgusting-habit-of-eating-in-bed phase, or whatever. It was still novel enough for there to be place for trying new things (in all sorts of locations and poses).

And Eren could be somewhat of a sap sometimes, which, frankly, shouldn’t be as adorable as it was. For example, Eren insisted that there were all of those First-s they hadn’t yet had; that this would be a First Christmas together, and Levi’s First Birthday with Eren and _really, you know you want to get out of this stupid city for a couple of days, it won’t even mess with your work schedule!_

Eren was an overeager brat, but he was old enough to drive and he was doing wonders for Levi’s libido with all of his eager enthusiasm and caged force and fearless determination. He was the best thing that had happened to him all year, so what the fuck, maybe he’d manage to make Christmas suck a little bit less, who knew?

So, armed with his brand new nearly-almost-approaching-to-positive outlook on life, and condoms, and lube, and a few changes of clothes in his duffel bag, Levi approached Eren’s car, struggling not to let his mind wonder when its interior had last been cleaned. Seeing Eren’s stupidly happy grin light his entire face, he resigned himself to a depressingly sappy couple of days. The sex better be worth it, he decided, as Eren fired up the engine.

\-----

When Eren said ‘cabin’, Levi imagined something more primitive than the small modern house they arrived at. They were fairly far from too much civilization, granted, but the place looked very well looked after. Levi was almost certain there was a vegetable garden in the back.

It was ridiculously picturesque. He’d been damn right about the strong probability of his Christmas turning into Eren’s romanticized dream. Fuck.

At least the probability of the brat turning up to be a creepy killer was getting lower. Predictable as he was, a creepy-killer Eren should have taken him to a haunted house if he meant to dismember him. Or a cemetery.

The odds of that became even lower when, not three steps away from the car, the brat lunged for Levi who sidestepped him easily, and crashed into a snow-drift. _Surely_ a serial killer would be better at tackling people, Levi reasoned.

Also, half-stuck into a snow-drift, Eren was _laughing_.

Levi decided he really didn’t want to try and understand _that_ , so he resolutely turned his back to the snow-covered madman and proceeded through the knee-deep whiteness towards the house. The sooner he went inside, the sooner he’d get warmed up and the world might actually seem that bit less miserable.

Or so he thought, up until the moment when two steps in, a massive amount of snow smashed into the back of his head and he froze in his tracks.

He hadn’t.

Oh, but he _had_.

Looking over his shoulder with a look that could freeze fire, Levi saw the stupid, over-excited, snow-covered brat was back on his feet, gathering another handful of snow between his exposed fingers and shaping it with his palms. There was a very short, _very_ calm moment in which a small part of Levi reasoned that it wasn’t _fair_ to bury the kid in snow – _clearly_ he didn’t know what he was getting into, and he had never survived one of Hanji Vs Oluo All Out Snow Wars. He didn’t stand a _chance_.

Then, Levi remembered there was cold, wet snow slipping under his collar, and he decided the brat had it coming.

His less-than-average height gave Levi a very good advantage. He barely had to bend any lower to grab for the snow that piled up to his knees, so he had a handful of it flying towards Eren’s face before the other could even finish rounding up his snowball. With a mad cackle that echoed in the otherwise peaceful surroundings, Eren ducked for cover and sent his own snow missile in what was (very) roughly Levi’s direction.

Of course, it only escalated from there. Eren was no strategist, but he soon learned what a very, very bad idea it was to hide behind trees. The hard way. Within a few minutes Levi had him covered under the snow from their branches on two separate occasions and even managed to trip him into a drift half a meter deep.

But the brat _didn’t_ give up.

He kept running and rolling in the snow, scrambling up and ducking behind every cover he could find. Levi himself considered hiding behind snow drifts to be quite counterproductive, but it didn’t stop Eren. In this, like in everything else he did, he dove in with absolute conviction and unstoppable determination, and his shear enthusiasm was making him a challenging opponent.

Most people gave up after the third time they found themselves trapped in a snowy mound.

That being said, Eren was _not_ most people.

Levi found himself running all around the car and house as well, throwing snowballs and setting traps and enjoying Eren’s undignified and indignant shouts every time he got hit or toppled into the cold snow, and the way he kept coming back up laughing every time.

Also, he was a quick learner, the bastard. It wasn’t long until he started aiming for snow-heavy branches over Levi’s head, or the snowdrift on the steep roof of the cabin over the place Levi was hiding. At one point, the brat even managed to pull a real military-grade feint, consisting of a toppled branch in the way of Levi’s retreat followed by a tackle, which landed them both into one rather impressive mountain of snow.

Eren was, apparently, one of those suicidal morons who would rather go down with the enemy, than admit defeat. Hanji would steal him for her team in a _second_ if she knew.

When the snow was done settling around them, he sent an unimpressed look at the grinning maniac over him and turned his glare up a few notches. Eren only cheered in victory.

The light reflecting in the clean snow gave the entire scene a surreal white glow, and Eren with his sun-kissed skin and wet unruly hair and cold-flushed cheeks was such a contrast to it all that he seemed like a summer vision. He demanded Levi’s attention with every fiber of his being, made him stupidly incapable of looking away, before he thought _Fuck it_ , and just grabbed Eren by the front of the jacket and dragged him down and drowned his laughter.

The hands that had been holding Levi down by his shoulders shifted in intent and pulled him closer as Eren pushed back into the kiss, cold lips and hot tongue giving back as good as he got, every bit the competitive shit Levi knew he was. The kiss was good – fast paced and intense and hot, sending chills down Levi’s spine that had nothing to do with the cold air around them.

At least until they _shifted_ and snow prickled down below Levi’s collar and he all but bit Eren’s tongue off in surprise. This made Eren yelp and pull back, as Levi dragged his freezing fingertips under his shirt collar in a vain attempt to remove the problem. All he really managed to do was to send more shivers through his entire body, because his hand was as cold as the freaking snow and holy _shit_ -

“Maybe we should go inside,” Eren snickered. He _snickered_ , the asshole. Levi would just have to kill him now, won’t he?

Maybe his intent was written all over his face, or maybe Eren had some sixth sense for when he was really pushing his luck, but the brat decided it was about time to stop messing around, get off Levi and actually do something about getting into the house.

“Why the hell are you going for the car, dumbshit?”

“Cause I left the keys in! I wasn’t going to risk losing them in the snow.”

“Huh, would you look at that. You actually have two good brain cells to rub together. Don’t overwork them, though, they might decide to quit.”

“You’re so verbally abusive, Levi, I should sue you for domestic violence.”

“Shut up and unlock the door already, or I’ll beat you up.”

“That’s so not funny.”

Which was a big fat lie, because Eren was laughing through his chattering teeth. Apparently, now that they weren’t running all over the place, or participating in other kinds of heated activities, his body was reminding him that his wet clothes were covered in snow. Just like Levi’s.

Well, at least they were still shivering. No white death imminent.

By the time Eren managed to get his limbs to cooperate in opening the door and they stumbled in, Levi’s fingers felt like they were considering frostbite as a liable cause of death. He couldn’t even _feel_ his toes.

Levi decided that if he ended up losing any extremities to frostbite, he’d bite off Eren’s in retaliation so they could match.

When they got inside, Levi had a short moment to regret every decision that had led him to the here and now when he peeled off his mostly soaked clothing and stood shivering, uncertain of which way to go in search for warmth. He almost strangled Eren when the kid tried to barge inside,dripping everywhere and with his shoes on, but it didn’t take long for his clothes to join Levi's in a wet heap by the door.

They dragged their bags to what appeared to be the bedroom and Levi dived into the bed, promptly drowning in the folds of a pair of blankets. Navigating through them proved to be a chore, with his body practically shaking with its efforts to produce some sort of warmth. It didn’t take long for Eren to join him under the duvet and navigating didn’t seem to matter anymore.

The brat draped himself over Levi and almost got kicked off the bed for pressing cold lips to his exposed throat. Levi managed to wrestle him off, the blankets twisting around them, and climbed on top of his feebly protesting partner, before running shivering fingertips all over his chest in retaliation.

It didn’t take long after that, didn’t take long for the shivering and wriggling to change, for enough warmth to gather in their little cocoon, for them to stop shaking and start caressing. Levi’s fingers warmed against Eren’s skin, and Eren’s lips started sending waves of fire instead of ice inside him. Their mouths met in a kiss like the one they’d shared outside, but there was nothing to interrupt them this time, nothing to ruin the moment. And Eren surrendered to it with a moan that Levi swallowed and used to fuel himself.

Beneath him Eren twisted with purpose now, wrapping arms and feet around him, pulling him closer, chest to chest, heart to heart. When the kiss broke, Levi didn’t lift his head from the body presented to him, dragging his mouth down the sharp chin, sucking at the long throat, biting at the shaking shoulders. His fingernails dragged down Eren’s arms, along his sides, up his thighs; and Eren shivered at it, thrived at the attention and groaned at the feeling.

The nails digging into his back as he bent down to take a nipple in his mouth were extremely promising, but perhaps not as much as the breathless sound that escaped Eren’s throat. He licked and sucked, getting more noises and wriggles from Eren. And then, just to make the younger man gasp and arch his back, he bit.

Not wanting to be outdone, apparently, Eren grabbed one of Levi’s hands and all but shoved his fingers into his mouth. He sucked maddeningly, nipping at the tips of the fingers and finding the space between them with his tongue, teasing mercilessly in a way that made Levi completely forget anything he had been doing until that moment.

Eren’s oral fixation was a thing of beauty and it existed for no other reason than to drive Levi completely insane. This was a well-established fact that had been thoroughly tested and proven so extensively that Hanji would be proud of him. Not that Hanji was ever going to find out about it. _Ever_.

And Eren was still sucking his fingers in such a filthy way, using tongue and lips and just a hint of teeth that it brought back memories of him doing much the same to completely different parts of Levi’s anatomy. Levi wanted so very much to just straddle Eren’s shoulders and bury himself into that burning mouth, to have that skilled tongue bring him to completion so fast it was almost embarrassing.

He didn’t, though, and instead he very reluctantly dragged his fingers out of Eren’s mouth and reached down to where their lengths were pressed against each other, ready and eager. He stroked in fast, certain motions that had Eren writhing against him and moaning into his mouth, and soon they were both thrusting into his moving fist. The bed protested loudly against their vigorous activities, but neither had the mental capacity to give a fuck at that point.

When Levi followed Eren over the edge, he felt it to the tips of his toes, fast and hard and unforgiving, turning his body to jelly on top of his partner.

\-----

\-----

Levi wasn’t speaking to Eren. He hadn’t been speaking to Eren for the last hour, really, while the stupid-ass kid brought everything else from the car, fixed up the bed, put their clothes away and started fussing around in the kitchen.

Levi had a very reasonable, very understandable reason not to speak to the brat.

Underfloor. Fucking. Heating.

The house had underfloor heating, electric heaters and a bunch of other ways to keep warm. He knew this _now_ , because he was bundled up in a heap of thermal blankets on the warm rug in the central living area with a heater two feet away glowing a comfortable orange glow and radiating _blessed_ heat.

He did _not_ know this one hour ago when he was freezing his ass off after the fucking snow fight. He _did not_ know it when he crawled out of bed after their own warming-up session, _naked_ , just to have the fucking brat tell him to switch the _underfloor heating_ on. From his cozy warm place between the blankets.

Fuckhead deserved to have the blankets pulled from him. And he deserved every second of silent treatment, while Levi worked hard at absorbing all the heat left on this wretched cold planet.

He resolutely refused to look up when he heard soft footsteps padding his way. He refused to acknowledge anything right at that moment. Maybe after he had leached the life out of Eren he would feel a little more inclined to acknowledge him. His corpse. Especially when it started smelling.

Something was placed on the ground in front of him.

“My sister’s fucking scary sometimes. Actually, I’m not even sure if ‘scary’ is the word for it… Creepy, maybe?”

Levi pointedly ignored the words and stared with suspicion at the steaming mug in front of him. If Eren had actually gotten over his illogical dislike for tea and made him some to get back in his better graces… But no, the brat wasn’t that smart or conniving. That was more something Erwin would do. Or Hanji, if she fucked up really, really bad. Like that time with the washing machine and Levi’s limited-edition DVDs. She bought him a very over-priced, very good quality tea and proceeded to bring him a thermos of it every morning for two weeks, before he’d speak to her again.

Still, it was way too early in this relationship for Eren to have figured out ways to appease him. That couldn’t be tea. Which meant…

“If that is hot chocolate,” Levi growled through his teeth, “I will pour it all down your neck.”

Eren gave him a shocked and disbelieving look. It made his eyes go wide and his eyebrows jump all over his forehead. It was ridiculous.

“What’s wrong with hot chocolate?” He asked and he sounded _offended_. Jesus fucking Christ.

“For fuck’s sake, Eren, can you be more clichéd if you tried?” He pushed himself up to a sitting position, jealously hording his blankets and glaring at the brown liquid in the cup. Eren took a sip of his own mug, decided it was made of rainbows, sugar and spice and everything nice or some shit, and smiled at the world in general. Fucking hell.

“What’s wrong with clichés?” He asked cheerfully. “Obviously they work, if everyone’s still using them, you know.”

“No, they don’t,” Levi sneered in disdain. “Everyone keeps using them because they don’t have a fucking ounce of originality and are so damn lazy they can’t wipe their own asses, don’t mention trying to think of something _new_ to do.”

Eren snickered into his mug.

“Shut up and drink you hot chocolate. I didn’t make it because it was cliché and didn’t know what else to do, I made it because I like hot chocolate,” Eren all but stuck his tongue out at him.

“ _I_ don’t like hot chocolate.”

“You’ve never had _my_ hot chocolate,” he took another long, indulgent sip and grinned widely at Levi. “ _My_ hot chocolate’s awesome. Even Armin thinks so.”

Levi contemplated the brat for a moment. He contemplated life in general, and what moronic decisions had brought him here. He contemplated the offending mug and its steaming contents that was set next to him. He contemplated Eren’s mug. He contemplated Eren again.

Then he reached a conclusion which was probably one of those he’d been hating just a moment ago.

He reached out a hand, expectantly, and it didn’t take Eren long to realize his meaning and hand over his own mug of hot chocolate. Levi very pointedly placed it on the floor safely out of reach, before grabbing two handfuls of Eren’s sweater and dragging him close for a heated kiss.

Eren flailed for a surprised moment, then tried to take over the kiss, nipping at Levi’s lips playfully, but the man had other intentions. He pressed aggressively in, their teeth almost clicking in his haste, invading Eren’s mouth with no mercy whatsoever. Once the kid was whimpering against his lips, holding onto his shoulders for dear life, he relented and slowed the kiss to something less forceful, tasting every corner of the other’s mouth.

When he pulled back, Eren’s lips looked swollen and his eyes dazed. He was breathing hard and still holding on to Levi. This was so satisfying.

Levi reached nonchalantly to his own mug and brought it up to his lips, taking a small sip. The concoction was as sweet and rich in taste as he expected, but he found he didn’t mind it as much as he would’ve normally. It tasted like Eren’s mouth had, and that was enough to make it better.

“Not bad,” he allowed, smirking at the still flustered Eren over the rim of his mug.

The kid kept making frustrated faces at him as they finished their drinks, but Levi was still inclined to ignore that. But just after he’d put their empty cups in the kitchen sink (he was _not_ risking Eren’s excessive gesturing upturning one of them and having hot chocolate residue all over the place) he was grabbed by the hips and spun around with his back against the counter. Eren dropped to his knees with a determined look on his face and made _very_ sure that Levi would forget any and all reasons to be pissed at him.

\-----

\-----

“So, what do we do with it?”

Levi stared as the mad series of continuously more bizarre and unreadable emoticons filled his screen and thought. He might not be a fucking tactical genius like Erwin, but he wasn’t stupid. Especially when it came to Hanji. Mainly, because he’d suffered a lot in the past when he hadn’t been suspicious enough. Hanji could be vicious.

And denying a scientist their daily dose of information was akin to betrayal. Therefore, there was no way in hell eating that shit was safe. His eyes narrowed when a particular shape including a highly convoluted Cyrillic symbol appeared on his screen. Hanji was _vengeful_.

“Don’t touch the green shit,” he told Eren, as he tossed his phone and grabbed his chopsticks, picking through his small fish-rice-and-is-that-a-plant roll. “The thing’s probably toxic.”

Eren pulled one of the containers closer to himself and tried to twist his fingers around a pair of his own chopsticks, with little success.

“I can’t believe you’ve never had sushi,” he said distractedly, most of his attention concentrated on figuring out how to eat his dinner.

“At least I know how to use my fucking utensils,” Levi smirked the second time Eren’s food escaped him and rolled back down into the plate. The kid growled, dropped the wooden sticks that were keeping him away from his dinner, and grabbed it with his fingers. “Gross.”

“I’m pretty sure you’re not supposed to dissect it,” Eren raised an eyebrow when he’d finally swallowed his mouthful. Levi himself had fished the fish out of his own piece of sushi and was contemplating the green part that was probably some sort of seaweed.

He did not deign the comment with a response, sending a disinterested look at Eren as he chewed on some rice.

“Anyway, what exactly did your friend say about the green stuff?” He dropped it. Smart kid.

“To eat all of it with one piece of sushi.” Eren looked doubtfully towards the packet. “I wouldn’t if I were you.”

“Why not?” He asked, oblivious.

“Because you don’t know Hanji. She tends to repay slights, real and imaginary, with vengeful practical jokes. The messes she leaves after her are always a bitch to clean.”

There was a sudden pause in the conversation, and Levi used it to select another piece with something he was pretty sure was cucumber… Yes. Yes, it was.

When no comment was forthcoming, he looked up at Eren to find him looking contemplatively back at him.

“Will I get to know her?” He asked with genuine curiosity.

“Are we really in the ‘meet the friends’ stage of this relationship already?” He scowled sourly.

“It’s been months, Levi,” fucking shit, Eren was _pouting_. “Normal people are usually at the ‘meet the parents’ stage by now, don’t you think?”

Well, that wasn’t going to be a problem for either of them, with Kenny MIA for over ten years now, and Eren’s parents out of the picture.

Maybe that was why he hadn’t let Eren meet with Erwin or Hanji yet, why he hadn’t more that glimpsed Armin-the-best-friend and Mikasa-the-creepy-sister. For Levi family didn’t matter, not really. What mattered was the people you _chose_ to keep close by. Maybe it was the same for Eren.

Maybe Eren was trying to take this fling and make it into a full-blown relationship, awkward sex talks with their respective friends and dinners with all of them there included.

“She’ll fucking _love_ you,” he grumbled into his mouthful of rice. “And it’s going to be the most terrifying thing you’ve experienced.”

Eren’s face was split in a warm grin.

“Yeah, well, Mikasa will probably want to intimidate you, and she’s pretty scary when she tries to be.”

“From what I’ve heard about Armin, he and Erwin will be best friends in a day, and will probably plot world domination within the week,” the idea of Erwin and the too-smart-for-his-own-good kid was a threat to any other friendships the two might have.

“I think Armin’s already working on his grand plan,” Eren laughed happily and settled against Levi to chew cheerfully, plopping another sushi in his mouth ( _with his fingers._ ) How the hell did he manage to _chew_ cheerfully?

“I’m in, if it involves cutting assholes up and canceling Christmas.” Levi said in a mock-serious tone that had Eren almost spitting out his food with how hard he was trying not to laugh.

It was later, after all the sushi had been devoured and the green paste was nominated to be put into Hanji’s next sandwich, that Eren was stretched out on the floor with his head in Levi’s lap, doing horrible things to a candy cane. Horrible, _obscene_ things. The kind of horrible, obscene things that made Levi want to do horrible, obscene things to _him_.

He only realized he’d been staring at Eren’s mouth for a rather uncomfortable while, when the corners of his lips turned up and he dragged the candy out of his mouth with a filthy slurp.

Levi had to exert a lot of self-control to drag his eyes away from his smirking mouth to the sparkling eyes that were locked on his. And that was about as much self-control as he possessed, as there was nothing controlled about the way he dragged the chuckling younger man to the bedroom and threw him onto the covers.

\-----

\-----

It was December 25th, Christmas Day, and Levi’s phone had a light flashing, informing him of the many messages and calls he had missed, and would continue missing throughout the day from people he cared for and others he hardly remembered. But he didn’t give a shit.

The morning was slow and lazy, bright light reflected from the snow filtering in through the windows. The air was crisp and fresh and it chilled what little skin was left peeking from under the covers. There was a muted quality to what little sounds there were, as if a blanket had been thrown over the world to silence it.

Levi rested in bed, too warm and comfortable to really find a need to relocate anywhere. Eren was half-sprawled on top of him, breathing softly and evenly, still deep in sleep.

Levi decided he didn’t hate December quite that much, after all.


End file.
